Crash my Party
by LotharWinchester
Summary: Daryl leaves Georgia in search of protection. AU with younger Daryl and Merle with no close brother bond. Still debating making this multi chapter


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chibs cleared his throat as he dropped to his worn, leather couch with a bottle in his left hand and a cigarette in his right. His house had felt empty for a long while and it wasn't until the most recent patched in member moved in did he feel any less alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He had originally bought the place in hopes that his family would move in since he had killed Jimmy. But they had returned to Belfast and he was alone once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The newest patch had come from somewhere in Georgia. He had never given specifics and Jax hadn't cared. He needed more bodies at the table to push his agenda through and he thought this southern hunter would be one of them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As club president he, of course, had no time to have a prospect so this quiet fucker had turned into his prospect. It took him weeks to say anything other than his name and "Yes" but he followed every one of Chib's orders with a smirk. The others he just acknowledged with a nod of the head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His prospecting period only lasted four months. Jax really needed his vote at the table and it caused friction between him and some of the other members, including Juice, who mostly ignored his presence. Until he picked up on the act that this southern boy never left Chibs' side for more than a few minutes./p  
hr /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /The sound of his prepaid going off dragged him out of his thoughts. When he held it up to his ear he could hear the boy's panicked breathing. "Fillip." Chibs sat up straight and put his cigarette out. Only in his first week with the club had he ever sounded so nervous. "He's here."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chibs sighed and raked his free hand through his long hair. Merle, the boy's older brother. that was the only thing that scared him and Chibs knew. He span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"knew/span this was going to be bad. "Where is he?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""At the Clubhouse." He could tell the ruffling coming from the other end was the boy pulling a cigarette out of his cut pocket and lighting it. "Gemma flagged me down." /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Fuck. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She told me to call you." He let out a breath and the sound of the other man's inhale. "I"m sorry to crash your party if you're home." Chibs chuckled and took a swig of his beer before he stood. It was a small joke between the two of them shared through a drunken kiss in one of the Club's back rooms. "Are you home?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.454545021057129px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, boy." Chibs hated the uncertainty in the boy's voice. "Just make sure you're not followed." He paused as he heard the Triumph start up, "Door's unlocked."/p 


End file.
